We have begun to investigate the molecular modifications in hemoglobin in alcoholic's blood, using UV resonance Raman spectroscopy. Initially model compounds for hemoglobin, and the modified form of the hemoglobin were investigated using 251 nm excitation. Initial results suggest that UVRR offers an excellent methodology for high sensitive detection of molecular changes in hemoglobin.